


Still Restless

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: She went out on her own terms, but she can't rest yet.





	Still Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



Shouldn't she be at peace now? She gave her life to protect the others. She went out on her own terms, before the Rash could fully take her, before she could end up lost like so many. It was the only decision—not an easy one, no, and she still hates that she had to make it, but she had to do what was _right_. The only thing that was right was to end it there.

But Tuuri is still restless. It's like that itch she used to have beneath her skin as she watched the world go by around her, that energy that left her straining against the walls of the Known World, that desperate longing to see more. And she can see more now. She can go anywhere. Her death freed her from those shackles. Why isn't that enough?

Because it isn't.

Onni has a hole in his heart where she should be. Lalli is still in the Silent World, him and Emil already in mortal peril again. Sigrun, Mikkel, Kitty, Reynir—all still in danger. All missing her.

She can't return. It's impossible. But maybe she can reach out. Surely she can manage to nudge a little more safety in their direction here or there. So she tries.

Broken limbs, rocks, holes in their paths—gone, replaced by smoother, clearer paths. It's not much. Maybe more?

She can almost still feel the furrow between her brows and the thin set of her mouth as she fixes things. Clothes become warmer. Food goes a little further. Water dries a little faster. A few buildings are now empty, free of small grosslings first, then larger trolls, and giants. Danger moves away from the ship meant to rescue them. Spirits get directed elsewhere, toward the paths they should've taken long ago.

Yes. Better.


End file.
